100 Theme Challenge
by mikoyami1
Summary: Small Drabbles of my OC and Itachi
1. Dancing Night

Title: Dancing Night (Uncreative and cliche along with this story...might try another approach)  
Pair: Itaoc (ItaYuki)  
Commission (for): N/A  
Theme: 1. Dance art/100-Writing-Prompts-Challenge-330099896?q=favby%3Amikoyami%2F43103825&qo=5  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: PG-13  
Warning: Hinted sex  
Summary: N/A  
World: AU  
Chapters: dabble  
Status: complete  
Date started: 5/9/13  
Date Finished:5/9/13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes this is aweful don't judge I wanted to write something and I took on this 100 prompt challenge :thumb330099896: art/100-Writing-Prompts-Challenge-330099896?q=favby%3Amikoyami%2F43103825&qo=5 my offer still stands I will take request journal/poll/ but you also have to be a watcher, only one request person(unless I say otherwise) and one theme for writing, if the theme you want is taken you must choose another, and you cannot chose past themes dancing is crossed off the list. Just mention in my poll so I can keep track

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It felt like he was dancing with her at times as she lay underneath him, panting the softness of her body near her naked skin. The soft crease of her touch it was satisfying, their movements matching the pace of their breathing. He moved closer to her and kissed her soft skin, her body moved with the rhythm of his kisses.

Her breast heaving up and down slowly, his hands glided around her. The white sheets that surrounded them sticky with sweat, his fingers glided on her lips shutting them like a zipper as he looked at her. Her hair sprawled spread everywhere surrounding her like a dark, her red lips parted once again, and ash eyes staring innocently at him.

He closed his eyes as imagined the deed they were doing. It was beautiful, forbidden and passionate. Like dancing, the forbidden dance of love, tango in the most seductive way. He breathed in the scent of apple she normally carried with her. It was intoxicating, tempting he moved her hands to touch his body leading her on the dance.

They rhythm of their breaths and their fast pacing heart beat being the only beat, the sound of the sheets shifting with their body making this exotic dance more tempting. Just their bodies in the movement with one another were enough to make this dance complete.

He stared at her and kissed the wedding band around her finger, his eyes lingering on the ring before he shifted his gaze to her eyes. Yuki Hunnutsuka was his only dance partner now, the only one he needed in life. He gave her rare smile as they continued their dance the only one lovers would know about it.


	2. Treat Her Right

Title: Treat her right  
Pair: Itaoc (ItaYuki)  
Commission (for):N/A  
Theme: 2. Treat  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: G  
Warning: N/A  
Summary: N/A  
World: Canon  
Chapters: Dabble  
Status: complete  
Date started: 5-11-12  
Date Finished: 5-11-12  
Disclaimer: I donâ€™t own Naruto  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a treat to see her smile, not rare but it was a treat. Her plump lips always curving up, eyes that crinkled just a bit. It was small curve but a smile none the less beautiful red lips seemed show off her beauty even more when she smiled.

Her smiles were the only thing he would really want from her, she was what proved to him you could be strong even coming from unhappy environment. He would tease her, just to see he pout, so he could make her smile. It was something he would never admit though, he was too much of an ass for that.

Still now he had to share the smile with another man. An Akatuski member none the less, the man saw the smile a lot more than he did. He was the cause of a lot more of her tears and pain than anybody he didn't want her near him, after all he knew she was in a world of hurt.

Why didn't he stop her from getting close to the man that was destined to break her heart, leave her destoried in the wind and maybe ruin her smile? He knew the man knew how to treat her right, that the man was able to make her smile like nobody else could. He knew that Akatsuki member was her everything her little treat for living such a harsh childhood.

Ian leaned back on his chair as he let out some toxic smoke, he watched the couple from the cabin window taking the last of evening light. Her black hair scattered on the Uchiha's shoulder as she leaned her head closer to him. Itachi's head resting on hers, they looked at peace.

Ian sighed, the Uchiha knew how to treat her right, but for how long.


	3. Memories

Title: Memories  
Pair: Itaoc (ItaYuki)  
Commission (for):N/A  
Theme: 3. sand( art/100-Writing-Prompts-Challenge-330099896  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: G  
Warning: N/A  
Summary: N/A  
World: AU  
Chapters: Dabble  
Status: complete  
Date started: 5-13-12  
Date Finished: 5-13-12  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

This is so cheesy –falls- would you goes like some Nacho's –holds up Nacho's. Anyway this is cheesy and I hate cheesy but this the best I could come up with I ItaYuki ;A; as most of you guessed an epilogue for Attraction can't be bought art/Attraction-Cant-Be-Bought-Chapter-One-329870290 read here. Miko why no finish it -.0 I will I will burn down the village if I don't finish it. I is Godzilla. –Itachi walks away with Yuki's soda-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuki held the jar of sand glass to heart. She knew it was stupid to keep sand from her vacation but it was a memory really. She swirled the glass around and leaned back on the wall near the window overlooking the city of Tokyo. It was a beautiful night peaceful and breath taking.

She glanced in at the room she sat in and smiled placing her hand on her stomach. It was a purple room, decorated nicely with baby decoration. Stuffed animals corned nicely one side of the room, the other corner diapers, baby bottles and other things an expecting mother had and who could forget the crib.

Yuki smiled widen as she rubbed her stomach and stared at the small jar of sand it was small, just a slight bigger than her thumb with a small sand dove on top. She got it while she was with Itachi touring the beach of Tahiti. Her husband just chuckled a bit and created their memories of the trip.

The black sand on the bottom was the hard ship of the marriage when he use to ignore her, the gold part was present that they will have dark times but he always be there for her and the sand dove on the top Yuki found by breaking a sand dollar was just the hope for a better future.

"Looks like I got my wish," Yuki said smiling placing the jar of memoires, hopes and love on table. She stroked her belly and left the room to go great her husband.


	4. Salt In The Wound

Title: Salt on the wound  
Pair: Itaoc (ItaYuki)  
Commission (for):N/A  
Theme: 3. Salt( art/100-Writing-Prompts-Challenge-330099896)  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: G  
Warning: N/A  
Summary: N/A  
World: Canon  
Chapters: Dabble  
Status: complete  
Date started: 5-13-13  
Date Finished: 6-21-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Extra: Finally I finished it this one gave me hard time for some odd reason :/ I believe the next one will give me harder. We will see I guess, another reason as most have known is well yeah Yuki I want her to be fit for Itachi and have been feeling down about it. I can't say if it passed this depression but we will see. As most have guess this is my first time writing with the new idea of Yuki in the canon world I only hope it fits.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

It was like salt on an open wound, as they stared at each other glaring. Her eyes looking more hurt showing weakness but she refused to believe she was showing weakness. She was strong from the start hiding her past but using it as driving force to make her strong. So why did she feel like crying?

She stared into his eyes deep into them, those crimson deep red eyes that seemed at the moment judging her harshly. She made a mistake wondered on the wrong side of town again. Itachi warned her before scolded her like he would an eight year old child last time when she last got into trouble. Not that she blamed Itachi for scolding her now she almost made a deal with an eighty year old man a deal where would of lost.

No, the reason Hunnutsuka Yuki felt like crying when she stared the emotionless mask of the Uchiha prodigy was the lack of excitement he had upon seeing her. It has been two weeks since she last saw him. She was excited seeing his handsome face once again and hearing his voice however the Uchiha did not seem as pleases as she.

She ignored his glare as she glared back and bit bottom lip. 'Show no fear never let him know when he huts you,' a tiny voice in her head mumbled. Itachi sighed reading it in her eyes before looking away no emotion on his face.

"Yuki," he said his voice vid of emotion as she stood not backing down, "Go home," It was like a salt on an open wound as they stared at each other glaring.


	5. Could This Day Get Any Worse?

p class="MsoNormal"  
style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size:  
12px;"Title: Could this day get any worse?/p 


	6. Bun In the Oven

p class="MsoNormal"  
style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size:  
12px;"Title: Bun in the Oven/p 


	7. Mermaids Tail

p class="MsoNormal"  
style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size:  
12px;"Title: Mermaids Tail (ItaYuki)/p 


End file.
